


Legs

by cor_auri



Series: It's Narnia, y'all. [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Amputation, Disabled Character, Fancy Prosthetics, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Victorian Flower Language, You Have Been Warned, but it happened, enjoy you adorable little vultures, it's offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cor_auri/pseuds/cor_auri
Summary: In which Susan has to have her legs amputated. She gets new ones. They are ridiculously fabulous, but somehow very Susan. Also, featuring some Victorian flower language, because why not?
Series: It's Narnia, y'all. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Freckled Skin And Phantom Limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745917) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes). 



If the accident had happened a year or two earlier, Susan might've remembered enough of London to wish she were there. Narnia, however, was several centuries behind London. As such, Susan's legs would have to remain broken and mangled. Edmund sits with her when they are first cut off. He braids her hair for hours, different styles, weaving in flowers and jewels and holly.  
"I can still feel them, pressing against the sheets. It's as if they're still there, but..." Her brother hums, the sound soft and calming.  
"It feels odd at first. An adjustment. You'll get used to it." He finishes braiding a crown, gladiolus weaved throughout. His remaining eye twinkles.  
Lucy brings her a vase of daffodils. The sisters sip on mead, murmuring gossip and prayers in turn.  
"Peter's gone to visit the dwarves."  
"Is that why he's disappeared?" Lucy nods.  
"He's hoping they'll make your new legs. He wants them done before your birthday. He wants alstroemerias to be carved in them."  
"Why does he want alstroemerias?"  
"Fortune and friendship. Like my daffodils mean sisterly love and Edmund's gladiolus represent healing."  
The prosthetics are ready in time, and walking again is a greater thrill than she'd imagined. The iron they are forged from is cold, but the legs warm. They are the first of many.  
A dryads tree is struck down. The dryads send her a silk-wrapped gift. Sof wooden legs, supple and polished. They have been carved with chrysanthemums. Susan finds herself wearing them to every funeral she attends.  
The seafolk send her two pairs. One is made of whalebone, mermaids and starfish carved throughout. The other is forged of gold. They are studded, ever careful with pearls.

The Seelie Queen gifts her a bejeweled pair, adorned with intricate flowers and birds. A week later, the Unseelie King, never one to be outdone, sends his soldiers with copper creations, covered in runes and wards.  
"For protection." They murmur.  
Rabadash sends a pair. They are ostentatious in their elaboration. They are ill-fitting and weighed down by jewels. Susan can hardly walk in the things. She sits by Edmund, who spends the night grumbling about the impracticality of them. A week after they are rid of Rabadash, Susan asks after them.  
"I sent them to the dwarves." She punches Edmund in the arm and laughs.  
As the years grow by, she grows her collection. Wooden, bejeweled, iron, copper, steel. She has a new pair commissioned for her wedding. Pure silver, calla lilies climbing up to her thighs. Her siblings braid matching flowers into her hair, which has long since reached her ankles.  
Her final prosthetics come with the birth of her children. Peter gifts them to her, such as with the first.  
"I sent the dwarves a load of platinum and the twins' names. I told them to have at it." They are covered in lilacs, hyacinths, and gardenias. Susan makes a point to wear them every birthday.  
The day they return, Susan is wearing her simplest pair. Sturdy steel, the only decoration a proud lion. She misses her legs sometimes. She replaces them with nylon and pumps. Years later, she pretends she doesn't wake up at night, expecting them not to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave helpful criticism. I am not perfect and I aim to get better. Just don't be rude about it. And be nice to your fellow commenters. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
